There are a large number of web sites on the Internet and a user terminal connected to the Internet displays a web page acquired from a web site on a display screen by a web browser. A lot of content information is arranged on such a web page and content information that cannot be fully displayed on one screen can be displayed by a scroll operation by a user. For example, on a web page provided from a shopping site or an auction site, a list of content information (including item for sale images, character strings of item for sale description and the like) related to each exhibited item for sale is displayed. The display content of the list is scrolled by, for example, a scroll operation.
Meanwhile, it is difficult for the user of the user terminal to determine whether or not there is content information including desired content (for example, character string) at a glance while scrolling display content of the web page. On the other hand, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for highlighting a map element such as, for example, a municipality name when the map is scrolled. If such a technique is applied, it is assumed that the user can determine whether or not there is content information including desired content at a glance while scrolling display content of the web page.